The story of Rubix
by JungleJizz
Summary: The story's about one of the five brothers Rubix, they all head out to the five great ninja countries to take on adventure there. Upon arriving, Rubix, was somewhat ditched. He has now a goal to be acknowledged by everyone. In the story he meets different kinds of people and overcomes different fears and emotions.
1. Chapter 1

I spent my childhood living in a forest hut, I grew up with 4 brothers, I was the 3rd one, so I was kind of in the middle. We lived in a hut in the middle of the forest, the hut was made out of dark wood, covered with a dark straw roof, from all the rain in our region. We had a river nearby, it used to be a ditch that was filled up with all the rain in our country. Me and my brothers would run errands, try to survive and do some side-missions. My elder brother was a ninja, he taught us some of the arts, but the thing is we were all different. One fine day, we brothers decided to depart, go on a adventure. Each of us decided to leave to the five great countries, perhaps meet some years later. It was hard for us to depart this way.  
My name is Rubix, and this is my story.

Chapter One: The adventure starts here.

All five of us stood in a circle, focusing our visions on eachother. The circle from left to right would go by age and height.  
Our elder brother, Menma as the tallest and the oldest, he stood facing the hut. He had a muscular body, his grey hair straight hair would cover his eyes, but yet a serious look would be visible on his face. He wore a vest over his chest, with lightning patterns over it, made from a special material unknown to us youngsters. He wore baggy pants coming up to his waist and fastened with a chain. On his back, the end of the chain would have 3 blades hanging on them, mostly his waist was covered in different kinds of satchels. He was barefoot. He was always the leader in our family, the strongest one who always protected us. It was a hurtful experience to not meet him for a long time, or even for the rest of my life!

The second brother's name was Aei. He looked fair skinny and somewhat tall. He wore a long brown hooded robe, covering his entire body. I only had chances to see his eyes at times and his hands, his eyes being dark red, having some black patterns on it too. His hands were covered in tattoos, it was always a mystery to me, but I could always recognise him by his way of talking, he sounded like the calmest and mysterious person I have ever met!

The third brother, myself, Rubix. At that time I was a middle height, quite average-size, I never really payed attention to my looks. My blue hair always covered my misty green eyes, it was said I was a freak of nature. At the time I wore blue ankle sandals, blue knee-lenght shorts and a shirt that covered my neck and my elbows. On the back of my shirt, for some reason I had four different color circles circling a big red one in the middle on my back. It more looked like a tattoo, really. My brothers always told me that I had the strongest will, but I didn't find out until later times.

The fourth brother, Minato. He was shorter than me but somewhat muscular. He has always inspired me. He wore a green cloak made out of green leaves, they never seemed to rot. His blonde hair covered the side of his cheeks and the back of his ears, he had fairly spiky hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His cloak covered him from neck to feet, so I never really got to know how he looked under the cloak. He was always the clown in our household, but he was really FAST!

The last, the fifth brother was named, Hino. He had a dumb-looking look on his face, he looked STUPID, but his purple eyes were suspicios. Especially the way he dressed. He wore one sandal of different colours, the colours would wary on the type of weather. He never wore any trousers, he would work, train and walk only with his "magical" how he described, red underwear. But he did wear a jacket! A fur jacket to be exact, it was blue'ish, he always liked to walk in the water though. I didn't respect him much. We fought alot.

In the center of the circle there was a pile of backpacks, each of them containing some food, weapons and medical equipment. Menma told us each color represents each "chakra element", at that time I did not know anything about that. But he wore a golden one, Aei wore a brown one, I wore a red one, Minato wore a green one and Hino wore a blue one.

We took our backpacks, strapped them tightly to our backs, we extended our arms and took a step forward, making the circle smaller. We all went into a big group hug. Menma said some prayers and wished all of us good luck. Then we parted ways..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : The journey to the land of Fire, Konoha.

Menma told us to go to leave to the Five Great Countries, we would go to the ones which represented our "elements", but Menma had a tough time choosing to which one will I go to, he told me I was special.

I always enjoyed eating, on my journey I ate all the food supplies in the first six hours. It was really dangerous to travel as a mere child, but the times were calm. I was walking through a gravel path, surrounded by tall wide trees. As I kept on walking I kept noticing a dark figure in the distance, as I'd keep walking the figure would become bigger and bigger. Soon enough I approached the figure, looked like a short man with a deformed spine.

The man had short grey hair revealing his eyes. He looked really old from the form of his skin, all wrinkly and such. He wore black boots and a light-grey robe covering his body till his knees. A heavy-looking bag was on his back, I couldn't resist but help him.

"Who are thee? Why follo' me?" the old man said in a grumpy voice. "Old man, you have a heavy bag on your back, can I help you carry it?" I struck to a reply. "Well, you look like a young fella', but aren't you carrying one yourself? A kid shouln' be carrin' heavy 'uff" his eyes looked up to me as his dry lips pronounced these words.  
"Baaaha, I have no food, only some resources to hunt, old man you can carry my bag and I'll carry yours" I replied with excitement, thing is I liked to help old people, but I never really met much in my area, it always rained in my area and it was mostly me and my brothers. The old man with an angry look stared into my eyes saying "Bah, you're the first brat to offer help for an ol' geezer like maself', o'igh let's switch. Were' ya' headin'?". With excitement, dropping my red back on the gravel I cheered at him "To the land of fire old man!". The geezer, putting his blue bag over my shoulders, which was REALLY heavy spoke to me "I be headin' there too, tis' a tree' day walk from 'ere. Wuss' your name, kiddo?". Being pressured by the heavy bag, with a heavy exhale I replied "R-r-r-rubi-x-x sir!". He only looked down to the ground, with a slight smirk saying "Nismo, nice meetin' a young fella'".

We spent about 6 more hours walking straight on the gravel road, my ears would tingle from the cold wind and scratch a bit from the annoying sound of stepping on gravel. THroughout those six hours, me and the old geezer barely talked, mostly due to me catching my breath from the heavy bag. But the old man kept walking asif he gotten 30 years younger.

The skies were becoming darker, the man lead me into an area between some trees. He said that we should rest, I was happy to drop that heavy bag off my back onto the green, somewhat spiky grass. "IDIOT! Don't drop it like that!" the geezer screamed at me. "I'm-I'm I'm sorry old man, it was really heavy, how could you carry that heavy stuff all this way?!" I shook up to a reply. The geezer ignored me, he took out some light logs of wood from the bag and started a fire a few minutes later. We both sat down, facing eachother. Then the man was about to answer my question "Well, in my youth I was really strong, I still am. Because I-" then all I could hear after him cutting off his sentence a bunch of snores. He fell asleep whilst sitting down, so I tried to sit in a meditative position and get some shuteye.

I was awakened by a loud scream "Kid, get off me!". Apparently the geezer was carrying me and ALL the bags on his back. I jumped off in fear, quickly grabbing the backs and loading them up onto my back "I'm sorry old man, I-" I was cut off by the great view of a huge gate. In the middle it had a red circle above the gate saying "Konoha". The gates and the walls around were made out of strong concrete-looking substance. And the gate doors were green. We took a step forward, entering the great capital of the land of fire, Konoha Village. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : The village hidden in the leaves. Konoha, land of Fire.

Upon entering the village I was stunned by the huge mountain, far in the distance. It had brown colour and had nine heads carved into the stone. They were the past kages that were the leaders of the village. Walking through the gates I noticed two guards sitting in a green cabin made out of planks. The beauty of the village stunned me. So many people walking around, so many buildings, so much life! "Have fun 'ere Rubix, I'll see you sometime again" the old geezer told me in a sad tone, me being caught off guard. He poofed into a cloud of smoke, his body was nowhere to be found.

I felt sad, but I guess that's life for ya'. I proceeded to walk on the less rocky gravel road, going forwards. Soon afterwards I was surrounded by just buildings, most of them were looking high-quality, I was so excited to be living there. Sadly, I had no money. After aimlessly walking for a few hours I walked past a tent kind-of building. There were some flag-looking drapes hanging by the entrance, each of them had a sign on them. The signs combined said "Ichiraku Ramen". Me being my hungry self, I walked into the noodle shop. There were a few stools and a man in white cooking something, with his back to me. Some stools were taken. I saw people enjoy some tasty-looking noodles. All of them had different kinds of clothing, but a few of them wore a green jacket, also known as the chuunin-jonin flack jacket. I sat between the two flack jacked people, the chef turning his face towards me spoke "What can I get you?". He looked like he was blind, he squinted at me, perhaps he was some old man too, but he looked middle age. With confusion I spoke "Something tasty.". The two flackjacket men sitting to my sides bursted in laughter, but the chef immediately turned away and started flailing his arms around. After a few minutes he prepared me a big bowl of noodles.

The noodles looked great, they were gold-ish brown, covered in brown-looking water. There was a piece of fried chicken in there and some green plank-looking substance. Without hesitation I grabbed the chopsticks laying aside me and dug in.  
The taste of the noodles was the greatest taste in the universe, it's like a warm sensation tingles your troath and tongue and then goes into your belly and butterflies are born. I'm pretty sure my slurping of the noodles and all the unnecesary moaning could be heard miles away. I really enjoyed the noodles!

I spent about three hours in the noodle shop by just eating different flavors of the ramen soup. When closing time approached, I was left with some man, wearing a mask over his head and a black cloak. The chef was shocked, but so was I when he gave me the bill. Scared, without any money I pointed to the man aside me "He'll pay!" and in fear and shame I ran off, but I didn't forget to say thank you.

The old man that walked with me left me a note, an address to a place where I can live. So I went according to the note, but I didn't notice that I was in some ghetto area. The houses looked low-quality, made out of cheap substances, actually there were multiple-floor buildings with lots of rooms, something like a hotel. I went along with the instructions and approached a door in the building, I pushed the door and it was open. I walked in, to see a small room. It had a table in the middle and two chairs, a mattress by the window, but the window was huge, so I could enjoy the view. Without hesitation I dropped my things and fell into bed, falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four : First week, The Academy

Upon waking up early in the morning (I've always had a habit of waking up early), I was blinded by the view outside my window. I could see the hokage monument, all the shading on their faces, from the early rising sun. I turned my body sideways, to look around my room. It was a mess, but I didn't feel like doing something about it. Walking towards the table I noticed a gray paper lying on the center of the table. I was confused, so I took a few steps forward, extended my hand reaching the paper. "Rubix, you're in Konoha now, you're still a kid. You need to become a shinobi. I wrote you up for the academy. Today's your first day, instructions are on the other side. -Nismo".

I was pumped, I was going to become a shinobi! I can still remember the heat in my lungs from all the joy and excitement. I was dressed, so I grabbed the note and ran out of my apartment block. Upon exiting the building I noticed a few people walking around, most would walk in groups of two or three. Alot of them were happy-looking families. I felt sad.. I never knew how it's like to be loved by someone. Menma loved us, but now I'm all on my own. Well, I turned the page with the instructions towards the academy, I began walking. I mostly didn't pay attention to the surroundings, just paid attention to the instructions. I could feel though, that the more I was walking down the gravel road, the more I could sense more people around me.

I stopped infront of a large building, it had a weird style, looked somewhat like a big tent, but the yellow concrete walls looked like a castle's, the green tile roof, looking like a dome blew me away! In the center it had a red circle, saying "Ninja academy on it". I stepped in, there was a kind-looking man in the door, he wore the typical outfit in the village, a pair of blue sandals, blue trousers and a green flack jacket. I didn't know what the thing on his forehead was, it was a bandana-looking thing, made out of blue cloth and it had a metal plate on the forehead area, it had the village's sign.

"You must be Rubix, my name is Jugo-sensei, welcome to the academy, let me lead you towards your classroom." The man had an excited look on his face. I nodded my head and followed him, the academy didn't look so great inside, the hallways were mostly dark and had green doors around the walls, but the hallways were sure wide! He opened one door, I was blinded by the contrast of light. I was stunned by the size of the room too!

It was a huge room, with tall walls and a wide floor. MOstly it was made out of light-looking concrete. It had a desk in one part of the room, with a green board behind it. But the other side was filled with long, long desks, they contained long benches too. And well, there were many people in there. I felt shy, they all looked at me like I was their enemy or something, I feel really self-caucious at that time.

Jugo walked in, I followed him, he stood by his desk and put his hand on my shoulder. "Students, this is our newest academy member, Rubix" he said kindly. All the others didn't give out many emotions, just stared at me for a few seconds, I felt like the odd one out. "Now Rubix, go take a seat." Jugo told me.

I began walking towards the big desks, I faced myself infront of some stairs, being somewhat scared I kept walking up the stairs, I saw a free space, but there was this mad-looking boy sitting there. He had red hair tied with a ponytail, his hands slammed together and infront of his lips, he wore a black t-shirt and black shorts, but next to him was a gorgeous girl. She had blonde hair resting on her shoulders, she was looking a bit happy actually being in the academy, I could notice she wore a cute-looking blue dress. I fell inlove with her right away.

I tried to approach the girl and be close to her, so I sat in that free seat. "I'm Rubix, nice to meet you" I said to the mad-looking guy. "I don't care" he replied to me with a cold tone. "Now Yoshimaru, that's not a nice way of introducing yourself to a new student!" Jugo-sensei pointed his finger towards the mad-looking boy, but the boy just exhaled a tired sigh.

"I'm Rubix, nice to meet you" I focused my look on the girl. "Yeah, hi, I'm Shizune." she didn't look happy to see me. I felt sad.

We spent almost the whole morning learning the basics of chakra and chakra control, but in the afternoon we walked outside. It looked like a playground actually, it had some straw dummies here and there and bullseye shields. "Well then, let me introduce you to using ninja weaponry" Jugo said this as he took out a scroll from his pocket. He grabbed the edge of the scroll paper and dragged it out with ease. The scroll dropped on the ground and vanished in the cloud of smoke. Upon the smoke mixing with the air, I could notice there was a rack of kunai and shuriken on the ground. He told us each to take four of each.

Most of the students threw their kunai and shuriken at the shields at once, sometimes they'd miss and sometimes they'd hit a tree. Pff, I thought this was easy. It was Yoshimaru's turn, he jumped in the air, with his hands behind his head, he had two shuriken in each of his fingers, he extended his arms and sent them infront of him in an instant, I could only hear four loud knives hit a tree, but he actually hit all the shuriken right into the bullseye! I was impressed! But I knew I could do better.

Soon enough, my turn approached. "Pff.. This'll be easy, look at me do this easily.". But was I wrong.. I actually didn't even have a chance to hit a tree! I was angry, everyone laughed at me, especially Shizune, I felt like the biggest loser in the class. "Hah, loudmouth" Yoshimaru glared at me. I got angry, I jumped on him, trying to punch him in the face, but all I could feel was a kick to the gut and me landing in the dirt. Everyone laughed at me even more, I felt my lungs heat up and blood running with speed through every vein. I charged towards Yoshimaru, but all I could feel again was a sting in my face and my back landing in the dirt. "Stop it you two, right now!" Jugo yelled with anger, I thought he was a kind man, but he looked like the most angry man on the planet at that time. The whole class laughed at me, but Yoshimaru just looked at me coldly. I knew I was weak, I needed to show him who'se the better one here. I knew I was the best! I just couldn't prove it at that time.

A few hours passed, Jugo told us our results, Yoshimaru got a perfect result, but I failed. As the lesson was over and everyone left the class, I asked Jugo-sensei to train me. He looked excited and said "Is it about Yoshimaru?". "No! I feel like a castout here! I want everyone to acknowledge me! I want to be the best! Please teach me sensei!" I fell to my knees begging him. "Alright, get up. I'll teach you what the others don't know yet, but you musn't fight with Yoshimaru or give me any trouble, got it?" he looked at me with a little excitement. "Of course sensei! I promise!" I got up from my knees.

We both left the academy building walking in a forest. The area looked like a training ground surrounded by trees. We spent every evening training there and every day practicing all kinds of things in the academy. I was still no close to being acknowledged. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five : Why him?!

A few weeks have passed, me and Jugo-sensei really bonded, I always felt welcome and loved aside him. I think someone already acknowledged me. Me and Yoshimaru were getting both perfect scores on our tests, that's all thanks to Jugo-sensei for training me.

Yoshimaru was younger than me, I was going to stay in the academy for longer, but since I was already older, Jugo-sensei made up some plans for me to graduate with all the rest. It was a really long day, but finally Jugo-sensei came with a sheet of paper with names written on it.

Apparently we were put into teams of three and were assigned another sensei for us, I was really pumped, hoping to be with Shizune. "Team 100, Rubix.." Jugo-sensei looked up to me reading this. I was pumped, I was in team 100! That's a rare number, I was the first pick! I felt like I was the best, I was first picked over Yoshimaru? Did this mean I was stronger than him? No, I must fight him to know. But I was really shocked after Jugo-sensei said the next thing "..Yoshimaru..". I was shocked, why did I have to be in a team with this idiot? I don't want him to be on the same team as me! But who'se the kunoichi that's going to join us? I'm sure they'll choose the strongest one. "..and Shizune, your new sensei will be Yamato-senpai, you can now proudly call yourselves genin. The best of luck to you". Shizune?! She's the weakest, but that sweetheart was in my team! I was so excited, I felt like I had a chance to wrap my arms around her this time for sure!

After a tiring hour, after Jugo-sensei reading the list till the end and handing us our genin forehead protectors, which were made from blue cloth and had a metal plate with the symbol of the land of fire. I was sure excited, without hesitation I put it against my forehead and wrapped the back of it to my head. I was finally a genin!

A meeting was arranged for us to meet our sensei, we all met in a silent area, on a balcony. I sat by the left, next to me the gorgeous Shizune, she wore her forehead protector on her neck, and the asshole Yoshimaru, he wore his on his head too. Infront of us stood our new sensei, he wore the typical outfit of a ninja in our village. Green flack jacket, blue pants and blue sandals. his forehead protector was below his forehead, covering his eyes, he looked scary looking, I didn't know how he could see us? Was he blind?

"Let's introduce ourselves first, shall we? I'll go first." he spoke in a calm tone, sounding noble and mysterious, my first thoughts were that he was an assassin. "My name is Yamato, you'll be reffering to me as Yamato-sensei. I like many things, I like to write and spend my time training. I dislike lousy, loud-mouth brats. And my goal is to teach you to become great shinobi. Let's start from you, blue head" he pointed towards me.

"Well, my name is Rubix. I like to eat, train and be better than Yoshimaru. I dislike Yoshimaru and my goal is to beat Yoshimaru! Uhh!" I spoke to him with excitement and energy. "Well, uh.. ok.. You, the redhead." The sensei pointed towards Yoshimaru.

"My name is Yoshimaru Uchiha, I don't like much things, but I dislike alot of them. I dislike loud-mouth brats like you, sensei" he took a glimpse towards me. "And my only goal is to seek more power, to destroy those who I hate". I've never seen Yoshimaru this way, was this a refference to me? I really hoped it wasn't me, but I did want to fight him!

"Well, someone looks tough. And you, blondie?" Sensei pointed to Shizune. "Well, my name is Shizune hyuga, I like going out with pretty boys" she took a glimpse to Yoshimaru. "I like strong boys and I like to read. I dislike Rubix and my goal is to be the greatest kunoichi ever!". I felt ditched at that point, I'm sure my heartbeat dropped and I felt like I was the biggest loser in the world.

"Well then, I'll call you tomorrow for a training session to make sure you all are true genin. You'll meet me tomorrow at this place at 9 in the morning." Then Yamato-sensei poofed into a cloud of smoke. I felt like I had to fix mine and Shizune's relationship, if there was one, so whilst walking home I tried to invite her over to some ramen noodles. Before approaching her I saw her grab Yoshimaru's hand, him not paying much attention they went to the opposite direction. I felt heartbroken at that point. Now I wanted to KILL Yoshimaru, but why Shizune did you go for that asshole? I'm the blue haired beast of Konoha! You should choose me!

I spent the rest of the day mostly sulking around town, being depressed after what I've seen, I decided to take a walk to the forest, where me and Jugo-sensei trained. I was really angry so I decided to leat off some steam by kicking a dummy's ass.

As evening approached, I heard some weapons exchanging blows not far from my area, my depression went away at that time. I had my guard on, so without hesitation I ran towards the sound, but what I've seen couldn't be unseen. I saw Jugo-sensei fightning with some man wearing a mask over his head, the mask had some tribal paintings on them, he wore a vest that had lightning carvings on them and had a strange symbol on the back of his neck. He wore long black trousers and he was barefoot. Was it Menma? My oldest brother?

Poor Jugo-sensei was being beaten up pretty hard, he fell towards the ground. The figure jumped off a tree with his blade in two hands pointing towards the ground, he landed on Jugo-sensei, piercing through his chest with the blade. My heartbeat dropped, my body felt cold, yet full of energy. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks, I couldn't hide anymore, I ran towards Jugo sensei, screaming "Sensei!", I lost my balance, I fell before him, Jugo-sensei was not breathing, only my tears dropped on my face. I couldn't believe it my eyes, the only person that acknowledged me was killed infront of my eyes. My vision blackened, I lost conciousness. I woke up seeing Jugo-sensei being killed and a sheet of cloth that had the symbol of the man that killed sensei. I also had blood on my hands and the cloth. What did I do? But why did he kill Jugo-sensei, WHY HIM?! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six : The sensei training.

I woke up early in the morning, as always. I didn't feel well, I had Jugo-sensei on my mind, yet I was wondering how did I survive, the piece of cloth in my hands, where did I get it? I pulled up my trousers, fastened my new belt fitted with kunai around it. Jumped into a pair of sandals, threw up my shirt and putting my hands up it perfectly fit on my upper body. I walked up to the mirror, I looked at my face, I didn't look right. My eyes weren't misty green anymore, they looked purple and had rings around the pupil. I wondered what happened, on the drawer there was my forehead protector and the piece of cloth I got off the assassin. I gripped onto the piece of cloth, squeezed my fist and put it in my pocket. I wrapped my forehead protector behind my head and ventured off to the meeting place.

Upon entering the balcony I noticed Yamato-sensei being there, Shizune sitting aside him, but Yoshimaru nowhere to be found. "Rubix? you look different, what happened?" Yamato-sensei asked me in confusion. "You look so tough, Rubix!" Shizune giggled. I didn't feel like communicating with either of them, I felt dark and empty, I just sat accross them on the brown bench.

After a few minutes I saw Yoshimaru walk up the stairs, he looked different, he looked actually happy. "Hello Sensei, Rubix and Shizune." I felt stunned, he was so nice that day, but I didn't feel like saying hello to him. I wanted the assassin dead. "Alright, everyone's here, let's begin the training. Follow me." Yamato-sensei raised his arm and proceeded to walk off the balcony, we followed.

We stopped in an open field, it was mostly dirt, but it was a mid-size circle, the rest was plain grass. It also had three logs in the center, our sensei stood infront of the middle one. He took out two bells out of his pocket and said "Your mission is to get these bells off me, if you can't get them, you fail." We were shocked, but Yoshimaru came up with a question "There's only two bells, but three of us. So one of us should fail?". "It's all about teamwork" Yamato-sensei had a smile on his face.

He strapped the bells to his waist, took out a notebook and a pencil and started to write. "Begin!". We all scattered, I noticed Yoshimaru attack our sensei, kicking himself up off his feet and flying in the air, he extended his foot and did a half spin in the air, Yamato-sensei just raised his hand with which he was writing in the notebook and blocked his shin, grabbing his foot he sent him flying sideways.

I knew teamwork was important, but at that point I didn't feel like fightning at all, I could care less about becoming a true genin. Then I heard a loud scream, Shizune was in trouble. My heart pumped my blood through my veins with great speed and I felt my head become light, my vision turned darker, but I could see all the chakra around me. Yamato-sensei was flying towards me with great speed, I knew he'd hit me, I knew where his hit would land, somehow I grabbed his flying fist and kicked his side, he jumped back.

"Guess you're a serious one.. You're special, but they call me Yamato of the wonder eyes for a reason." Yamato-sensei tilted up his forehead protector, revealing his eyes, his right eye was a dark red one with black circles in it, just like my second oldest brother's Aei's eyes. His left one on the other hand was purple with circles along the pupil, it looked just like mine. I didn't know at that time what was that.

We began to fight. I noticed him slam some handsings together, my body working by it's own will copied his handsign technique, I saw a flame flying towards me, my lungs heated up, I could feel the chakra flowing in my body. My body on it's own put two fingers by my lips, then I felt my lungs becoming colder, as a huge flame came out of my mouth. My other hand squeezed itself in a fist, I felt it becoming really cold. It was put aside my other hand, as my palm opened, a big gust of wind flied out of my hand, making the flame even bigger and hotter.

As the flames went out I noticed my sensei burning, then he poofed into a cloud of smoke. He grabbed my wrist and put it behind my head, my other hand had a kunai in it, he pointed it towards my own back. He thought I was caught, but a clone of mine was pointing a kunai to his back too. Then out of nowhere Yoshimaru jumped out. I just noticed a great number of shuriken flying towards us. "Rubix, we work as a team on this mission, have you forgot what they taught us at the academy?" Yoshimaru yelled at me. My clones quickly grabbed our sensei, not letting him move from nowhere, I jumped out of the trees, alongside Yoshimaru. He slammed his hands into handsigns, and filled his lungs up with air. I knew he was doing a wind jutsu, I was the fire type, I knew fire with wind was really strong. So I slammed my hands into a few handsigns and my lungs filled up with hot air.

I spit out a few fireballs out of my mouth, heading towards Yamato-sensei. Yoshimaru exhaled a huge gust of wind, I just noticed how my flames became brighter and bigger. He was done for, I'm sure.

After the cloud of dark smoke disappeared we saw our sensei laying there, asif he was dead. Yoshimaru ran up to him, while trying to grab the bells, his body poofed into a cloud of smoke, and there was only a log left there. Yamato-sensei grabbed Yoshimaru by his wrists and twisted them, putting them behind his back. This was my chance to get the bells, but Yoshimaru could be killed! I didn't care about him, I didn't care about anything. I ran up behind my sensei, I grabbed his bells, I noticed him sending a kunai towards me, then Shizune out of nowhere appeared infront of me, blocking the shot. He managed to cut the bell rope though, one bell was in my hand, the other one was caught by Yoshimaru.

Shizune doesn't have a bell? She's going to fail won't she? But she saved us. "well, well, Yoshimaru and Rubix. You passed, but your comrade here didn't. What will you do?" In an instant me and Yoshimaru dropped the bells in Shizune's hands. We both said with the same tone and time "We don't care about the bells, we'll go through hell to let our comrade pass"

Yamato-sensei smiled and said "Perfect, you all pass!". We were shocked, guess teamwork was the most important thing there. "You can go rest, I'll call you when we have a mission assigned, out!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven : My bad focus and love to ramen noodles.

A few days after our training Yamato-Sensei told us to meet up in the noodle shop. He said we have a mission. I felt excited, because when you complete missions, you get paid. And I really wanted to get some tasty ramen noodles. I haven't been there for a while.

I imagined our mission to be some crazy assassination of some crazy crazy guy doing crazy things whilst being crazy. Upon entering into the noodle shop, there was a free space between Yoshimaru and Shizune, I sat down. "Hey Rubix.." Shizune was blushing. Did she finally like me? I think I've achieved what I always wanted! To Shizune to love me! "A'yo gurl w'sup yo yo" I tried to act cool, but made a fool out of myself. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizune gave me a weird look. I was ditched again. Yoshimaru gave me a weird look, we stared eachother in the eyes. I could see in his eyes that he's not hating me that much anymore, that made me happy.

After Yamato-Sensei entered to take a seat, we all greeted him, then quickly I ordered a bowl of ramen. While Yamato-Sensei was explaining the mission, I didn't pay attention and just dived into the bowl of ramen. It felt great, that spicy water and those sweet noodles.. Mm.. Oh that fried chicken, that crunchy feel, I was in heaven!

Bowl after bowl, word after word. I kept digging myself in the spicy brown water as Yamato-Sensei kept on blabbering something. "Right, Rubix?" Yamato looked at me. "Yeah mhm, let's go" I replied with a mouthfull of noodles. We all got up, took our bags. The chef screamed "HERE IS YOUR CHECK!". "Oh, it's on Yamato-sensei" I replied with a smile. We set off to the gates, while Yamato-Sensei was emptying his wallet. A few minutes later we all met up by the gate.

"Rubix if you didn't hear, this is a escort mission, we're going to escort a man to another village." Yamato-Sensei said to me. "Whaaaat?!" I felt disappointed, I thought we're going to beat up all the kages of the five great nations! This sucked, I didn't show much affection to it, we set off. I was knocked out by the nature in the land of fire, I kept staring at the trees, not paying any attention to the mission or my teammates, I was stunned.

A few minutes later I found myself in an dark area, full of mystically-looking trees. And no sign of my teammates. "Where the hell am I?" I thought to myself. I knew the location to the village, so I kept walking towards the sun, then I heard a rustling in the leaves, it made me scared. My vision blackened for a second, I could sense chakra around me, I felt a strong pressence fly from behind me, I turned around with my leg up high. My shin connected to the man's neck, but he didn't move, my shin kick was weak. He wore black boots, purple skinny pants, a sleeveless black shirt, he had bandages over his arms and over his right eye. He wore a forehead protector with the Sunagakure symbol, but it had a cut going through the middle. I jumped back in fear. Looking up to him he said "Where is Suko?" . "who the hell is that?" I replied to him with arrogance. "Don't play me like a fool, child. You're escorting him right now, tell me the location or die." I had no idea what he was talking about. "Well, uhm.. Bye." I ran off. A strong smell filled my nose. I felt the smell of insta-ramen noodles. I turned back, he had a cup of warm ramen in his hands. "Tell me where Suko is or the ramen goes bye-bye." He gripped onto the cup harder. "I don't know who the hell is Suko! Leave the ramen alone!" I screamed in agony. "So be it.." he threw the cup to the ground and slammed it with his foot, all the noodles and water flied sideways.

My heart filled with darknes.. My vision got more focused, I felt my lungs heat up. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed at him as a gust of wind flied out of my mouth, he was pushed towards a tree, my eyes had purple aura around them, but I didn't care. I kicked myself off my feet flying towards this weirdo. I focused all my strenght on my fist as I contracted my shoulder back. A few inches before him I extended my shoulder and with all my might I sent my fist flying towards his face. It connected well, I didn't feel much pain. I only felt how my hard fist went into his soft teeth. I jumped him and began continiously punching his face. But then I had noticed that his body turned into mud. I felt a strong grip around my neck, me feeling powerless I relaxed my muscles. I felt weak. The weirdo grabbed me from behind, then I felt the grip get weaker, then vanish, turning back I noticed Yamato-Sensei kicking the weirdo sideways while standing in a cool position (like spider-man). 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight : My first serious fight

"Rubix, get away, this is a dangerous ninja, I can't let you get killed on your first mission!" Yamato-Sensei yelled at me. "But sensei, I can fight! I'll die to protect my friends! I want to be a hero!" I screamed back to him. "You fool! It's not time for heroism! Get back now! I can't let you die!" Yamato-Sensei looked angry. "But sensei..!" I was hurt. "I can't let my comrades die! Get back!" he fixed his stance. I jumped backwards, I noticed Yamato-Sensei lifting up his forehead protector, revealing his two mystic eyes, the sharingan and rinnengan. I relaxed my feet on a tree branch examining the fight.

"You're a worthy oponent, Izuno, one of the five kunai men." Yamato examined this weirdo with focus. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Yamato of the great eyes. I heard lots about you. You are a challenging oponent, so I won't pull back!" after the weirdo finished talking, he pulled his arm up to his bandages on the eye, pulling on them as they were pulled down. I could see there was no eyeball, it looked gross! Then suddenly a kunai flied out. It had a weird form, having a mid-lenght blade coming out of the handle and then dividing into 5 blades going into different directions, looked somewhat like a flail, it also had some paper tag on the handle. Yamato-sensei pulled his arms forward, I could sense a strong force around him, as my rinnengan activated. The kunai that was flying towards him was pushed back by the force, but then white smoke came out, I noticed a bunch of these kunai surrounding Yamato-Sensei. He was a goner!

Yamato-Sensei flailed his arms in the air, turning his body 360 degrees, as he's done this, a bunch of shuriken flied out of every direction from his side, knocking all the kunai off their directions of flying. But I have noticed the weird ninja having some strings tied to his fingers, he pulled his arms together, nearly hugging himself, all the kunai that were knocked off began flying back to Yamato-sensei, as they were about to reach him, a large explosion appeared.

As the cloud of smoke was disolving into air, I noticed Yamato-Sensei and the missing-ninja Izuno having their hands slammed into eachothers, they were doing a test of strenght, who would fall? This was my chance, I had no other choice but to barge in. I felt myself feeling stronger, my eyesight improved, but everything went black and white, Yamato and Izuno were white for me, the rest of the things was dark grey. My vision turned slightly normal, I jumped behind Izuno, I grabbed onto his waist, gripping the kunai off him, I sent my foot strongly sideways through the dirt. I connected with his ankle, I didn't feel a thing, I just noticed him falling to his side. This was my chance to strike. I kicked myself off my feet, with my legs wide my ass fell onto his chest, I slammed him to the ground. Yamato-sensei quickly slammed his hands into seals. Slamming his hand on the ground, a seal under Izuno appeared. He poofed in a cloud of smoke. "I sent him to an enclosed area, we should be safe for now. Let's head to Yoshimaru and Shizune, they're leading the old man to the village." Yamato-Sensei said to me. I nodded my head. We headed out.

As we caught up with the others, being close to the location we were going to, Yamato-Sensei spoke to me "You're strong, you really did help me. After this mission I want to train you some more, you have skill, but you can't use it yet." I felt once again acknowledged. As I remembered that, I had the vision of Jugo-Sensei's death.. I felt sad.

We entered the village, it looked like the ghetto area of Konoha. We followed the man into his cabin. He thanked us for leading him safely and he offered us dinner and to stay the night. I gladly accepted, as I was hungry. We all had a friendly dinner, I felt like I was finally fitting into my team. Shizune had her eyes on me, I thought she wants me. Yoshimaru was friendlier than he was before, I liked that. Yamato-Sensei kept talking about how I helped him defeat Izuno, Yoshimaru didn't look so happy after that.

After we finished dinner, we headed out to bed. But I heard a noise outside.. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine : Some training

I heard some noise in the middle of the night. I got up, I didn't see Yamato-Sensei nor Yoshimaru in bed. I got dressed quickly, before walking out I came into Shizune's room. She had her covers slightly off her. I could see her leg and a little bit of something above. I felt a warmness in my nose, I had blood running through my nostril, I ran out the cabin, in fear and feeling slightly aroused. I wiped my face and decided to go where the sound is at, it was in a forest. I was slightly scared to go in a dark forest in the middle of the night while being slightly aroused.

I walked around some trees and saw Yoshimaru training with our sensei. I felt disappointed. Yamato-Sensei was going to train with me.. I was disappointed. "Rubix, thought you'd come, come join us." Yamato smiled towards me.

We spent about 30minutes studying, he taught us the basics of chakra control and using the chakra in different body parts. He told us how to walk on trees and improve our speed and power of kicks and punches. It was really hard, we spent the whole night training on trees, trying to walk up them and break them. Yoshimaru was always infront of me, I couldn't be beat by someone like that, I was far behind. But later I noticed him getting tired, this was my chance. I started chasing after him. We both ran up the trees next to eachother. Jumped up and send our foot towards the tree, breaking it in half. We've done it! And we've done it together!

"Good, I'll teach you some things on the way back, let's go have breakfast" Yamato-Sensei looked proud. We had breakfast, it was a great meal, actually. We had some sushi with salmon, rice, wasabi, selery and some cucumbers. It was great, but not as great as my beloved ramen noodles. I missed my village so bad, I couldn't wait to come back and have some ramen!

After finishing breakfast, we packed our bags, the old man gave us some food on our way and wished us good luck, thaning for the safe trip. We all said our goodbyes and headed out. Most of the time me and Yoshimaru were walking on trees sideways or walking on our hands SIDEWAYS. We were perfecting our chakra control. Yamato looked happy, but mostly they talked about something with Shizune. It was suspicious. We decided to take a break halfway from home, so I tried to take a look at the kunai I've scavenged.. 


End file.
